


Now don't be crazy, yes now of course you can stay here.

by Internetmeep



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: It's Halloween on Monday so as a little treat for your pumpkin bucket have a nygmobblepot ficOswald never celebrated Halloween as a kid. Ed decides to give him a Halloween to remember.Or the fic where they kidnap a child so they can go trick or treating and 'forget' to give it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always this fic was written by an idiotic Brit. Therefore a lot of the words and phrases in this fic may be difficult for an american to understand. If you don't know what a word means send me a message, or idk urban dictionary it or something.
> 
> This fic contains the serious topic of Alcoholism and Abuse. As much as I have not been in the circumstances I have written about below. I feel I have had enough experience of alcoholics and abuse (different people)"to have the right to talk about it. I am however, sorry if this had offended anyone

"What the hell are you doing? Cobblepot called out, not in a way that he was shouting but Ed had spent a long time in the room by himself and Oswald was starting to get curious. 

"Getting my costume ready," Ed replied, a massive grin forming on his face, "This is going to be the best Halloween of all time."

"Erm, I've never celebrated Halloween" Oswald piped up, It was barely a whisper but in the quiet of their shared apartment it was very much audible. "I was never allowed to..."

"You WHAT!!!!" Ed shouted a gobsmacked expression on his face. He paused for a second in disbelief and confusion. "Then this will definitely have to be the night of out lives."  

It's not like Oswald's mother didn't want Oswald to celebrate Halloween; she just didn't want him to get hurt, and Halloween was a night where there was always some sort of violence. Oswald was an easy target as a child. It was before he knew how to fight back and he wasn't too great at making friends. That was until he met Edward. All his mother wanted was to keep him out of harms way so she bought him his own treats and he dressed up at home.

 

Ed wanted to give Oswald a chance to experience Halloween in the eyes of a child. The rush of going from house to house, the excitement of getting all of the sweets that you can get your hands on and the awe of seing everyone all dressed up in costumes. So there was no way they would not go trick-or-treating. The only thing is, houses generally only give out sweets to children. Oswald is quite noticeably not a child. The only way they would be able to get any sweets is for them to have a child. The easiest was to get a child at such short notice? Kidnapping.

Ed wandered the city, looking for a house that might be able to spare there child for a night. He was looking for a poor enough house, and he was hoping for some sort of abuse. Not that he wished that sort of behaviour upon anybody, especially not children, but they just might not notice that the child has gone. Just then he came across what appeared to be the perfect residence.

It was in the poorer parts of the city. There was a turned over and rusty shopping trolley outside the front door, as well as many beer bottles which were both broken and in one piece. Some of which were left half-full which Ed guessed were left over from weeks ago when they were so drunk they couldn't even finish the bottle. He jumped the low fence into the back garden. Then he heard something. Proof that this would be the perfect residence.

A bottle, smashed against the wall of the house. Followed by a scream that unmistakably belonged to a child. Then another bottle being thrown. It was loud, loud enough so that it made Ed jump. He was frozen to the spot, all he could do was stand, listening in disbelief at the events that were taking place in front of him.

"dyou knoiw whagdffrt happenfdjcs tooooo boooysssss whooo mmissssbehavies?" A male voice shouted, an obvious drunken slur in his voice.

Ed heard the, now known to be male, child start crying. He could not bare to wait and see what the man was about to do. He just stormed into the broken back door of the house and went into the living room. It was a room with very little furniture. One armchair and an old TV. So old, in fact, that Ed was sure it would only have the original 5 channels.

He looked around. The man was standing, or propping himself up against the wall. He was clearly completely sloshed. Sloshed wasn't even the right word to describe it. He was, Smashed? no. Hammered? No. I don't even think there is word to describe how drunk this man was. He was completely gone and very obviously about to give the kid a royal beating. The kid? He appeared to be about 7 or 8 years old. He was up against the wall, curled up in an attempt to make himself as small as possible; shaking, completely terrified.

Ed did the only thing he could think to do. Pick up the boy and run. Run all the way back to his own house.

Once Ed and the boy were comfortably sitting on the sofa, Ed began to explain what was going on.

"It's okay, you're safe now, we're not going to hurt you. We promise." Ed said in a calm voice that was

The boy looked up at the stranger that saved him from his father and the other stranger that just walked in the room. Something about these people made him think he could trust them. He smiled at them so that they could know he was okay.

"What's your name kid?" Ed asked smiling at the boy in front of him. He was doing his best to be welcoming.

Oswald had heard the whole conversation and so decided it would be better not to talk. He knew he shouldn't start shouting about why oN EARTH IS THERE A CHILD. SERIOUSLY ED WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!! and so he stayed quiet.

"Erm, it... it's Tom. Why did you rescue me?" The boy muttered. His voice quiet and noticeably shaky.

"My name is Ed. This is my boyfriend Oswald. We needed some help. I was looking for somebody to help us and I saw that you needed help too. We were looking for somebody to go trick-or-treating with. Would you like to do that with us?" Ed replied, still in same voice he used previously.

Tom's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted to go trick-or-treating but... I was never allowed."

"I've never gone before either." Oswald started talking. "We can go for the first time together."

"Come on. Lets go get ready" Oswald said.

"Is it okay to leave you in here for a few minutes?" Ed asked, not wanting to scare the kid any further. 

When Tom said it was okay they left to get changed into their Halloween costumes. They were glad that they decided to go for zombie lovers as it meant it wouldn't be too hard to go as a zombie family.

They put on their make-up as well as Tom's make-up. Made him some spaghetti hoops for tea and got ready to go out. It was not late; only 6PM but it was already pitch black. They gave Tom a glow-stick to make sure they didn't lose him.

They went all around the neighbourhood, knocking on all the doors which had decorations up. "Trick or Treat" They all said simultaneously at every house. They had many compliments on there outfits. Oswald dragging his leg really helped with the character. Tom noticed but he didn't feel it necessary to ask. He knew that he had to limp sometimes after his dad hit him in the leg with a bottle and assumed that whatever Oswald's dad had done was a lot worse. Tom was just happy to be able to have fun for once, with the two nicest people he had ever met. He was clutching a carrier-bag which contained as many sweets as he could possibly carry. For the first time in a while he was happy. He just wanted the night to last forever but eventually they had to get back.

"Ed?" Tom asked as he stopped walking for a second.

"Yes?" Ed replied.

"You promised that I'd be safe now. Please don't take me back to my dad's house." Tom said looking hopeful... "Can I stay with you and Oswald?"

Ed looked at his boyfriend. Oswald knew what he was thinking and nodded

"Now don't be crazy, yes now of course you can stay here." Ed replied.

Tom looked up at both of them then ran towards them to give a hug. "Thank you" he said.

Oswald and Ed learnt it is not easy bringing up a kid who had to deal with abuse. But with them dealing with what happened at Arkham it was something they could learn to do.


End file.
